Bloody Hands
by larutanrepus89
Summary: Joe had a long shift and he just wants to forget about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm back. Life got busy around here and I had some writers block. Thanks to no1one77 for the helpful tips. Also a big thanks to my sister who gave me some ideas for this story.

If anyone has any comments or ideas for the next chapter let me know. I'm also going to write some one shot or two shot stories. If you have story ideas let me have them. I would love to bring your idea to life. Enjoy.

Chapter One

After a long day at work Joe Reagan walked out to his car and got in. He leaned his head back and let out a long sigh. It had been a long and stressful shift. One that he just wanted to forget about, but he knew it would haunt him.

Earlier that afternoon

Joe, and his partner Brad Trooper, had just finished lunch and was walking out to the patrol car. Brad walked around to the drivers door and looked over at Joe. "Are your parents enjoying Paris?"

"Yes, Mom loves it so much she is already planning a second trip." The two laughed as they got in the car.

Frank and Mary Reagan were celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary in Paris, France. Frank had surprised her with the tickets last month for her birthday. She had been wanting to go back to Paris for years. She last went when she graduated collage, with her friends. She was so excited that she asked Frank several times if the tickets were real. The trip was for two weeks so they could tour the countryside of France. They had been gone for a week already.

Even though Frank and Mary trusted their youngest son, Jamie. Joe had been staying at the house with him. Tonight Joe didn't have to worry about staying with him, Jamie was going out to watch a movie and stay at a friend's house.

It was twenty minutes later when a call came over the radio. Shots fired at Cornerstone Park, multiple people shot, offenders in custody. Brad turned the car around as Joe switched the lights and sirens on. Cornerstone Park was known for gangs and drugs. There was a call out there at least once a week.

When they arrived, Joe took in the scene. It looked like something from a horror movie. There were bodies on the ground, some were already covered with a sheet. Joe saw a little girl about four years old kneeling over a woman crying. He started to walk to her, but another officer picked her up as a team of medics helped her. Joe said a quick prayer for the woman.

Joe saw a boy that looked about sixteen, the same age as his younger brother Jamie. He ran over to him and knelt down. The kid grabbed his hand, and cried. "Please help me. I don't wanna die"

Joe looked at the kids chest, he had been shot three times. "Help is here, I'll get some medics over here to help you."

"My mom, she was here. Is she okay?"

"Where was she at?" Joe asked, as he scanned the crowd that started to gather.

"She was going to take my sister home." The kid started coughing up blood.

_That's not good. _Joe thought. _He needs help now. _"What's your name? My names Joe."

"Tim Burgess."

"Don't worry, I'm going to find your mom for you." Joe waved over a team of paramedics. "Tim, help is here."

Joe looked down at Tim's open unseeing eyes. He quickly started compressions, willing the kid to breathe. The medics took over, but there was nothing they could do. Joe stayed with Tim until someone laid a sheet over him.

He walked over to his patrol car and looked at his hands, they were red with Tim's blood. Next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulders, he looked up to see his older brother Danny in front of him.

"Joe, I've called your name five times. Are you okay?"

"I just had a kid die in my arms, he couldn't of been much older then Jamie."

Danny knew all to well what Joe meant. He had been to many crime scenes were the kids had been his own siblings ages. The first time he went to one, a kid looked so much like Jamie that he threw up. It made him sick to know that someone was cruel enough to kill a little kid.

"I know how you feel Joe. I have been there one to many times. Why don't you find your partner and head back to the precinct?"

"No. I told Tim I would find his mom. He said she was heading home when the shooting started."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. Tim's last name is Burgess."

"Wait here. I'll go ask around."

Joe watched Danny walk over to a group of officers. One handed Danny his book. After looking at it Danny handed it back and walked over to Joe.

"There was a Margret Burgess on that list. She was hit four times. I'm sorry Joe she didn't make it. Someone has already been sent out making the notifications."

Joe nodded his head and looked down at his feet. "I'm going to go find Brad and get back on patrol." Joe pushed himself off the car and walked away in search of his partner.

Present time

Joe's phone rang, pulling him back from the memories of the day. He looked at the caller ID, it was Jamie calling.

"Hello?"

"Are you at mom and dad's?"

"No. I just got off work. Why what's up?"

"I just got home,and the back door wasn't latched."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Danny was going to stop by and grab something from dad's office. You know how he never gets the door shut all the way."

Jamie chuckled "That explains it. I should of called him."

"Are you still staying at Mike's tonight?" Joe asked as he turned the key and started his car.

"Yes. I forgot to grab my bag."

"You would forget your head if it wasn't attached."

Jamie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Joe I think someone else is here."

Joe could hear the slight tremble in his brother's voice. "Maybe it's Danny."

"His car wasn't in the driveway. It sounds like someone is in dad's office."

"I'm almost there. I will be there in five minutes. Go wait for me outside."

Joe felt the blood drain from his face when he heard the sound of gun shots followed by a thud. He didn't realize he was screaming until his throat started to hurt. He was about to disconnect the phone when he heard voices.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He was going to see you."

"He could of just knocked him out yo idiot. Let's get out of here, I can't find the file and I'm sure someone heard the shots."

When Joe didn't hear anything else he hung up and called his sister Erin, no answer. He tried calling Danny, no answer. He then called 911. "911 what is your emergency?"

"My name is Joe Reagan. I was on the phone with my brother Jamie when I heard gun shots. I need an ambulance sent to 5021 Sunset St in Bay Ridge."

"Are you with your brother?"

"No, I will be their in a few minutes."

"Can you stay on the line with me until you get there?"

"Yes. I'm pulling in the drive now."

Joe pulled into the drive and ran into the house. He ran towards his dads office yelling Jamie's name. Joe stopped in the living room when he saw his brother laying in a pool of blood. He blinked a few times, Jamie was laying the same way he had found Tim this afternoon.

Joe snapped out of the memory when he heard a voice calling his name. "Joe are you still there? Joe?"

Joe shook his head, he need to clear his mind and help Jamie."I'm still here. He has two GSW's to the stomach. I'm getting towels to put on them." Jamie moaned when Joe pushed on his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into Joe's eyes. Once again Joe was taken back to Tim, Jamie had the same look in his eyes that Tim did. Fear.

"Good. The ambulance is three minutes out. Keep pressure on them."

"Hang on Jamie, I called an ambulance. You're going to be okay, I promise." Jamie opened his mouth to speak but blood came out. "Hey, don't try to talk. Just breath."

"Joe, I'm scared. It hurts." Jamie started to cough and more blood came out.

"I know you are, I am too."

Joe kept talking softly to Jamie until the medics arrived. He thanked the 911 operator and hung up. He watched as they started an IV and packed his wounds. As they were loading him into the ambulance Joe's phone rang, it was Danny. He answered the phone as he was getting into his car to follow Jamie.

"Danny, where are you?"

I'm having supper with Linda and some friends. What did you need?"

"Jamie was shot."

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm following the ambulance to the hospital. It's bad Danny."

"What happened, where was he?"

"He called me to see if anyone was at home because the light was on in dad's office. I told him to get outside and wait for me. I heard two shots, the two men talking. They were looking for something, I'm not sure what."

"I'm on my way, did you call Erin?"

"She didn't answer."

"I will call her. Did he say anything?"

"Just that he was scared."

"Alright. I will also try and get a hold of mom and dad.."

"Thanks Danny."

"No problem. Just stay in one piece, keep good thoughts."

Joe smiled as Danny tried to keep him calm."I will, bye."

Joe hung up and wondered what he would tell his parents. He was supposed to be watching Jamie while they were gone, and he had let them down. What would they say if Jamie died? Joe slammed the wheel in frustration, he had to keep that thought out of his head. Jamie was strong he wasn't going to die.

Joe parked his car and ran into the hospital. He told the receptionist that his brother had just came in. She told him to wait and she would let the doctor know. Joe sat down and stared at his hands. His hands now had Jamie's blood on them. His mind flashed back to when he was staring at Tim's blood on his hands. He sat that way until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Joe looked up to see Danny and Linda in front of him.

"What do you know?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing. I was told to wait."

"I'll see what I can find out." Linda said as she walked to the desk.

Danny sat down next to Joe. "Are you okay?"

Joe looked at him, his face angry. "Am I okay? No Danny I'm not okay. I had a kid die in my arms today. Then I hear my brother get shot over the phone. I rush home to find him bleeding, I don't know what's going to happen to him. The answer is no Danny. No, I'm not okay."

"I'm sorry Joe, poor choice of words. Come on lets get you cleaned up." Danny helped Joe stand up and walked him to the bathroom. "I got a hold of Erin. She is out of town visiting Jack's parents this weekend. They are on their way back now."

Joe nodded as he ran his hands under the warm water. He watched as the blood washed off and went down the drain. Once again he flashed back to when he washed Tim's blood off his hands. Joe pulled himself from the memory and finished washing and drying his hands.

They walked to the waiting room and sat down next to Linda. "Did you find out anything?" Danny asked.

"They are getting ready to take him to surgery. We can go wait upstairs in the surgery waiting room."

"Did you talk to mom or dad yet?"

"No. They probably don't have reception. I left a message though."

Hours went by as they waited for news on Jamie. Linda had left three hours ago to go home to their son Jack. Joe paced the room and even the hallways. If he sat for to long the memories of the day would haunt him. He finally sat down next to Danny. Danny patted his shoulder.

"Danny I can't just wait, this is killing me not doing anything."

"Take a deep breath, okay." Danny waited until Joe was finished. "Now tell me what did the two men say?"

Joe closed his eyes and tried to remember. "The first guy was mad at the second guy for firing his gun. The second one said Jamie was about to see him. The first guy said they needed to leave before someone called the police, he said he couldn't find the file."

"I wonder what file they would be looking for." Danny mumbled, rubbing his jaw.

"Do you know what dad was working on?" Joe asked.

"No. It must be something good since they shot Jamie over it."

"Can we call anyone to find out if dad is investigating someone?"

Before Danny answered a doctor walked over to them. "Reagan family?"

Danny and Joe jumped to their feet. "How's Jamie?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Why don't you take a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Authors note: Thank you so much for the comments and reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story._ _Also a big thanks to my sister for the ideas, you are amazing._

'Why does he want us to sit down? They only tell you that when they have bad news.' Joe thought to himself.

Danny spoke the words Joe was afraid to. "Is he alive?"

"Yes he is. The surgery was a little rough, he had some internal bleeding that took some time to find. He lost a lot of blood and we are giving him transfusions. One of the bullets was lodged near his spine. We don't know the full damage yet, there is swelling around the spine. Once it goes down we will know."

"Could he become paralyzed?" Joe asked.

"There is a possibility, we will just have to wait and see."

"When can we see him?"

"Visiting hours are over for the night, but I will let you see him once we get him set up in the ICU."

"Thank you." Danny said and shook the doctor's hand.

Danny ran his hand over his face, he turned to look at Joe. "I'm going down to dad's precinct in the morning. I'll see if I can't find out what dad is working on. You keep trying to call mom and dad, they weren't back in the city when I tried them earlier."

"Danny let me go with you, I want to help you find these guys. I want to be there to put the cuffs on them."

"I don't know Joe, someone should be here for Jamie."

"Erin will be in the morning."

"Alright, I'll call Pops in the morning. He should know something since he is the Commissioner."

"We should call him and let him know how the surgery went. I called him a few hours ago when I was walking the hallways."

Danny took his phone from his pocket and walked to the corner to call their grandpa. Joe walked over to the window and stared out at the city. His mind started to wonder and he was back in that park. Instead of Tim laying under the sheet it was Jamie. Then it was both of them laying dead on the ground. He would look at his hands and see both of their blood mixed together.

Joe shook his head to clear those thoughts. He needed to talk to someone but who? He looked over to Danny who was still on the phone. He pulled his phone out and opened up his contacts. He looked at the name Angela. Joe had meet her four months ago in Central Park. Jamie had talked him into helping at a pet adoption fair and Angela was a volunteer at the animal shelter. Jamie also volunteered on the weekends and he was the one that introduced them.

Joe took a deep breath and hit call. It rang and rang before going to voice mail. He thought about hanging up, but decided to leave a message.

"Hi Angela, It's Joe. I jut wanted to let you know that Jamie was shot tonight. He is out of surgery and we are waiting to go see him. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

Joe sat down and waited for Danny to get off the phone. Danny came over and sat down.

"Pops told me that dad is investigating a couple of detectives. He thinks they are taking bribes and protection money. Gangs are getting a heads up before a raid and all the evidence is gone. The members were told on a few separate occasions when the raids are taking place and the detectives are caught on camera warning people. Dad is close to nailing these guys, he has a file full of evidence."

"Who are the detectives?"

"Pops wouldn't tell me over the phone. He is going to meet us here in the morning to see Jamie then we are going to his office at 1PP."

A nurse walked over ending their conversation. She walked them to Jamie's room and opened the door. Jamie was laying on his back with a sheet pulled up to his chest. Joe could see the bulge of the bandages under the sheet. He balled his hands into fists, he wanted to find these guys so bad.

"Has a woke up yet?" Danny asked the nurse.

"The surgical team was able to wake him in recovery. He might wake up a few times during the night but we don't expect him to wake up until morning. I was told to give you ten minutes, I'll be back."

Danny walked over to the side of the bed. He gently squeezed Jamie's hand, hoping for a reaction. Jamie didn't even flinch, Danny sighed as he sat down. "Don't worry kid, Joe and I will find out who did this." Danny turned to Joe, "Hopefully he can tell us something when he wakes up."

Joe nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. "We are going to find them, and make them pay. You have my word."

They stayed next to Jamie until the nurse came back to say it was time to go. Danny and Joe walked out to the parking lot. Danny realized that he didn't have his car since Linda took it home.

"Can you give me a ride home? You can stay with us too."

"Get in." Joe said as he unlocked the doors.

Joe didn't sleep well that night, when he did sleep his dreams where filled with the days events. He relived Tim dying, talking to Jamie before he was shot, and the blood. So much blood. He tossed and turned until finally he just laid awake and watched the sun come up. He stayed in the bedroom until he heard Danny and Linda get up. Joe finally got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and combed his hair. He sighed and leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection, glassy, bloodshot eyes stared back at him. His body was drained of strength and emotion, expect for one. Guilt. He should have been there to protect his little brother. He flashed back to Jamie laying in a pool of his own blood, scared and fighting for his life.

A knock on the bathroom door startled him.

"Breakfast is ready Joe." Linda called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Joe sighed and opened the door.

He walked into the kitchen where Linda was setting the table while Danny was cutting up fruit for Jack. Danny looked up as Joe walked in, he saw the tired look in his brothers eyes and pointed to the fresh pot of coffee. Joe nodded his thanks and poured a cup.

"Erin left me a message last night when they got home. She is going to meet us at the hospital at nine along with Pops."

"Are you hungry Joe? I made pancakes."

"I'll take a couple." Joe sat down at the table and smiled at his nephew. "Hey Jack, that banana looks good." Jack grinned and handed him a piece. "That's okay buddy you eat it."

After he ate, Joe left to go home to shower and change. When he got to the hospital he saw Danny talking to their grandpa Henry and hurried over to them. Danny was looking at a file, he looked up to see Joe walking towards them.

"I already told Danny that you two can't work this case."

"Why not?"

"Number one you're not a detective, number two you boys are to close with this."

"If dad was here you would let him."

"Joe calm down, Pops gave us the file that dad is working on. We just can't get in the way is what he is saying." Danny glared at Joe. "If you can't calm down and keep it together you won't be helping me."

"Sorry pops." Joe said.

Henry gave Joe a hug. "I saw yesterdays report about the park shooting. You went through a lot yesterday and last night. Why don't you take a few days off from work. I already called and excused you."

"Thank you. Is Erin here yet?"

"She called right before you got here." Danny said as he handed the file to Joe. "She will be here in five minutes."

"Hubble and Fox?" Joe said as he read the file. "They work out of 12th with me. I never liked them or trusted them." Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now that I think of it the voices sounded familiar. I think it was them, maybe they got wind of dad investigating them."

"We are going to need proof it was them. No fingerprints were found, and no one saw anyone break in. We have nothing," Henry said with a sigh. "Unless Jamie saw them."

"I'm here." Erin said as she walked up to the group giving each of them a hug. "Sorry Nikki had a meltdown this morning."

"It's okay sis I understand." Danny said.

"Jack already throws tantrums?" Erin asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Not really, I just remember when Jamie had them."

"At least once a week." Joe added with a chuckle.

As they were stepping off the elevator Joe's phone rang. The caller ID said Angela. "I'll catch up, I need to take this. Hello?"

"Hi Joe, I just got your message. How is Jamie doing?"

"We are getting ready to go see him."

"Please tell him I said hi and I'm praying for a full recovery."

"Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome Joe. If you need anything or just need to talk you can call me. When he's up for visitors I will stop by."

"Thanks Angela. I'll call you with any updates."

"Bye Joe."

"Bye." Joe shoved his phone in his pocket and walked to Jamie's room.

Erin was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding Jamie's hand. Henry and Danny were on the other side. Joe went to stand next to his sister.

"The nurse said he was awake for five minutes about an hour ago. He was a little disorientated, once the heavy drugs leave his system he will be awake longer."

As if on cue Jamie started to groan and move his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone. He looked Joe in the eyes and asked, "Did you get them?"

"No. they were gone when I got there. Don't worry about it right now, we just want you to rest and get better."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Erin asked.

Jamie closed his eyes and shook his head. "They were looking for something, I'm not sure what."

"It's okay Jamie. Just worry about yourself. Pops has his best guys on the case."

"Does mom and dad know yet?"

"We are still trying to get a hold of them." Erin said.

Jamie nodded and shifted a bit in the bed. A look of confusion crossed his face and then panic.

"Jamie what's wrong, are you okay?" Joe asked leaning closer to him.

Jamie looked at Joe with tears in his eyes. "I can't move my legs Joe."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to finish. One more and it will be done. Thank you very much for the reviews. To the guest that requsted Eddie make an appearance I'm sorry but she won't be in this story.

Chapter 3

"_I can't move my legs." _Those words ran through Joe's mind again and again. This was all his fault, he should of been at the house to protect him. The look in Jamie's eyes haunted him. Joe watched as his sister, brother and grandpa tried to calm Jamie down.

"Jamie, calm down and let us explain." Erin said.

Erin waited until Jamie calmed down before she continued. "One of the bullets stopped near your spine, the doctor said there is some swelling. He won't know if there is permanent damage until it goes down."

"So what? I might not walk again?" Jamie asked as he balled the sheet in his hands.

"There is a possibility." Henry said.

"We just have to give it a few days. The doctor said he will do another MRI." Danny said.

"Why don't we let you get some rest? We will be back later." Erin said as she leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead.

Jamie nodded as his family said good bye and words of encouragement. He looked over at Joe, he still had a look of shock on his face. Joe mumbled that he would be back later and hurried out the door. Now that he was alone, Jamie let a tear fall. Before he knew it his face was wet with tears. All he wanted to do was roll over and bury his face in his pillow. What were all his friends going to think of him if he couldn't walk? What was Mallory Hill going to think? He finally had the nerve to talk to her at the movies.

The movies! Did his friends even know what happened to him? It was probably in the news so they should know by now. He would ask later right now he was feeling tired. He wiped the tears away and got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes.

An hour later Joe and Danny where sitting in Danny's car outside the hospital. They where both looking at the files on detectives Hubble and Fox.

Adam Fox has been on the force for nine years. He got wrote up four times in his first year for yelling at his superiors, and roughing up the guys he arrested. He was even accused of taking bribes his first year being a detective.

James Hubble has been on the force for ten years. His record was clean not even one complaint from his fellow officers. Until he become partners with Adam Fox five years ago.

The two would bring in men they had arrested with a black eye or a bloody face. One time they brought one in with a broken arm. They always said they fought back trying to escape.

"These two sure are something else." Danny mumbled to himself as he took a sip of coffee.

"What do we do?' Joe asked.

"Nothing for know,we don't have any evidence."

"What about the bullets? Did they run them yet?"

"Just waiting on the report." Danny said as his phone rang. "It's dad, hello?"

"Danny what's going on? We got a message saying there was a family emergency. Is everyone okay?"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his face. "Jamie was shot, two guys broke into the house and he surprised them."

"Oh my gosh." Frank said as he relayed the message to Mary. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. He woke up this morning, but there is a chance he won't be able to walk again. There is one more thing dad."

"What?"

"It might have been the two detectives that you're looking into."

"I see you're grandfather linked you in. Why do you think it was them?"

"Joe was on the phone when Jamie got shot. He heard them say that they couldn't find the file. Jamie said the same thing when he woke up."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No not yet. What do you want us to say? We think you shot our brother because you two are dirty cops?"

"Not exactly, have Joe walk into the precinct and see what they do, how they react to seeing him."

"Good idea dad."

"You're mother and I are getting the next flight home. Please tell Jamie we will be home soon, and that we love him."

"I will dad, see you when you get home."

Danny hung up the phone and started the car. "Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"To see what these knuckleheads are up to."

Forty minuets later the two brothers where walking up the stairs to the doors of the 12th prescient. "I don't know about this Danny, we didn't really think this through."

"This was dad's idea. You go to the locker room pretending that you need to get something from your locker. I'll judge their reaction."

"I hope this works." Joe muttered as he opened the door, and walked in.

Joe felt like everyone was watching him when he came in. Several officers came up and said a few things to him. He nodded and thanked them as he made his way to the locker room.

Danny felt lucky when he saw both Fox and Hubble was there. They happened to be at the front desk booking a guy. Both detectives looked at each other real quick before looking back at Joe. Just by looking at them Danny noticed that Hubble was a little nervous. He looked around and saw Danny, as their eyes met Danny noticed beads of sweet on his forehead.

Danny slowly walked over to them. "Hey, how's it going?"

"It's going." Fox muttered.

"We heard about you're brother. Is he going to be okay?" Hubble asked.

Danny noticed that the man couldn't look him in the eye. "Other then he may never walk again, he is fine. The guys that did this better hope I don't catch them."

"That's terrible, I hope all goes well for him." Fox said calmly. "We have to go. We'll see you around Reagan."

Danny watched as the men walked out the front door. Danny figured if he could get James by himself he could get him to talk. He walked to the locker room and got Joe. He told him his plan to get James by himself.

"Do you think it will work?" Joe asked.

"I think Hubble will crack under pressure."

"I have a better idea, they always split up for lunch. Fox goes back and eats at his desk while Hubble eats in the park across from the station."

"Good that's where we will talk to him."

"No! You two are not going to confront him." Henry said as he paced his office.

Joe had talked Danny into going to their grandfather first before caring out the plan. Danny looked at Joe with an I told you look. He turned back to Henry. "Come on, we can get him to talk. I told you how nervous he was. We need to do something before they skip town."

"Are you sure of this?" Henry asked looking at Joe. "He will be by himself?"

"He goes there everyday. Everyone knows this."

"That means detective Fox does to. What if he knows he will come clean if he has the chance he might kill him." Henry said. "I can't let you two go in there."

"To bad. We are going anyway. We just came here to let you know what we found out. I didn't want to tell you, but Joe made me." Danny said as he walked to the door.

"Just make sure you vest up." Henry said as sat down at the desk and picked up a pen and started writing. "Give him this."

Danny read it and frowned. "You're going to give him a deal? Two years? He deserves more.

"Just go before I change my mind."

Thirty minutes later Danny and Joe were walking through Jefferson Park, looking for James Hubble. Joe pointed to a bench where Hubble was sitting, looking at a small pond. Danny motioned to Joe that he would come around on the other side. Joe nodded and approached James.

"Want some company?" Joe asked.

James jumped at Joe's voice. "Reagan, what are you doing here?" He looked around nervously and saw Danny approaching him.

"We need to talk James." Danny said.

"Everything is right here." James said as he picked up a manila envelope. "I'm very sorry about your brother. Please tell him that." James pulled his service weapon and put it under his chin.

Danny pulled his gun and aimed it at James. "Wait! James please don't do this. What happened? Did you shoot my brother?" He asked.

"It was Adam, I swear. I was in your dad's office. I turned around and he was standing there. Next thing I knew he was on the floor."

"Where is he?" Joe asked.

"He went to his boat, The Lucky Lady. It's at the south pier slip 105. He won't give up easy." James squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

Joe ran over to James and felt for a pulse, he looked at Danny and shook his head. Joe looked down and saw blood on his hands. He shook himself from the memories of the past two days. He looked over to Danny and saw him on the phone. He turned and ran for the car, ignoring Danny's shouts to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Author's note: Last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. So sorry it took so long to get up._

Joe jumped from his car and ran down the pier to slip 105. The boat was still there, it was a small cabin cruiser. He drew his gun and stepped on board. Joe scanned the deck before walking into the cabin, it was clear. He holstered his gun and stepped back on the pier. Joe looked back the way he came and saw Adam walking towards him with a bag. Adam saw him at about the same time, he dropped the bag and took off running.

"Police, stop!" Joe yelled as he ran after Adam.

Joe could hear the approaching sirens as he followed Adam into a warehouse. Joe yelled at the workers to get out of the way as he ran through the doors. He followed Adam through the maze of crates until Adam rounded a corner out of Joe's sight. Joe him and saw Adam ahead of him at a dead end. Adam pulled his gun and turned towards Joe, before he could get a shot off Joe tackled him to the ground knocking their guns away.

Before Joe could do anything Adam headbutts him in the face and shoves him off. They both quickly rise to their feet. Joe swings first, hitting Adam in the nose. Adam stumbled back holding his face, blood dripping from his nose, he recovers and lunges at Joe knocking him back onto the floor and hit him on the right side of his head. He punched Joe two more times in the face and once in the stomach. Adam stood up and kicked Joe in the ribs, he grinned as he heard a crack. He casually walked over and picked his gun up he aimed it at Joe.

"I should of made sure your brother was dead." He aimed the gun at Joe's head. "I won't make that same mistake now."

"Put it down or I'll put you down."

Adam glanced over his shoulder, Danny stood behind him with eight other officers. He swore under his breath as he dropped the gun and got on his knees. Danny nodded to an officer who slapped the cuffs on Adam's wrists. Danny then walked over to Joe and helped him to his feet.

"You good?" Danny asked when he saw Joe wrap his arms around his chest.

"Something snapped when he kicked me. I'm pretty sure a have a broken rib or two."

"Do you want me to take you or an ambulance?"

"You can just take me. After I get seen we can go talk to Jamie." Danny nodded in agreement and helped Joe to his car.

Jamie was watching t.v. when his brothers walked into his room. "What happened? Are you okay Joe?"

"I'll be fine." Joe said as he sat in the chair next to Jamie's bed. "We got the guy that shot you. His partner gave him up."

"Are they both in custody?"

"One is, the other one shot himself after he told us what went down." Danny said.

Jamie was quite for a few minutes just letting it all sink in. "Who were they and what did they want?"

Danny pulled up a chair and told Jamie everything. How their dad was investigating the two detectives and what they were looking for in the house. When he finished telling Jamie what happened he waited for him to say something. Jamie stayed quite and fiddled with his blanket.

Danny patted his leg and got up. "I'm going to call Grandpa and Erin."

After ten minutes of silence Jamie spoke. "Do you think I'll walk again?"

"Yes I do." Joe said without hesitating. "You are the most stubbornest person, besides Danny, that I know. You are not going to let this stop you."

Jamie grinned and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Joe, I'm glad you're okay."

Joe smiled and squeezed Jamie's hand. "Mom and dad will be home tomorrow morning. Get some rest now, because tomorrow mom won't leave you're side."

"Did any of my friends called?"

"Erin said a girl named Mallory stopped by asking about you." Joe grinned at Jamie. "Is there something you want to tell me."

Jamie blushed as he ducked his head. "She's a girl that I like. I was going to ask her out the other night but didn't get a chance too."

Joe leaned over ignoring the pain to give Jamie a hug. "You'll get the chance Jamie."

Jamie pulled back shaking his head. "She won't want to date a cripple."

"Don't talk like that. You don't know what's going to happen. We just have to wait for the swelling to go down. Like I said you will walk again."

Jamie nodded as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to rest."

Joe leaned back in his chair and watched Jamie as he fell asleep. He glanced up as Danny came in saying he needed to go and would return later. Joe nodded leaned back and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he was asleep too.

The next day Mary and Frank hurried through the hospital to get to their son. They opened his door to find Jamie asleep. Danny, Joe and Erin got up to greet their parents. Mary fussed over Joe before she walked over to Jamie she gently shook his shoulder woke him up. Jamie smiled at both his parents and hugged them.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine mom. I just want to go home."

"We need to talk to your doctor and find out what the next step is." Frank said.

Jamie looked at his brothers and sister. "I want to apologize to you guys."

"What for? You did nothing wrong." Erin said.

"I haven't been very reasonable I took my anger out on you."

"It's okay Jamie. We know you didn't mean it." Danny said patting Jamie's leg. Danny was surprised as Jamie's foot twitched.

Jamie grinned ear from ear as he wiggled his toes. Everyone else mirrored Jamie's big grin and gave him hugs. Joe gave Jamie an "I told you" look.

After many tests and scans, Jamie's doctor said the swelling has went down. He was surprised at how fast Jamie got feeling back and movement. He told the Reagan's with physical therapy Jamie would be able to walk again. He informed Jamie that it would be hard at the beginning but to not give up.

Over the next few months Jamie went from using crutches to walking short distances without them, to not needing them at all. Four months after the shooting Joe was waiting for Jamie to get done with his PT. He stood up as Jamie came out.

"Hey Joe. I thought mom was picking me up."

"I had the day off. I thought we could go out for lunch."

"Can we go to Charlies? I would love a cheeseburger and fries."

"Sure let's go."

Fifteen minutes later the brothers were sitting at there favorite restaurant. After they ordered Joe looked over at Jamie. "How is PT treating you?"

"It's going good. My therapist is saying I'm getting stronger every day."

"That's good news. Have you talked to Mallory yet?"

Jamie looked down at his lap his cheeks burning. "Yes. She is coming over Saturday to watch a movie."

"Good for you."

Jamie looked back up and smirked at Joe. "What about you and Angela?"

"Things are going good. We decided to take it slow."

"Good I like her."

"Me too." Joe said with a smile.

Once their food came they both stopped talking and enjoyed their food. Joe would sneak glances at Jamie. Jamie looked at Joe with an irritated look.

"What?" He finally asked.

"I'm just glad your here with us." Joe's voice broke as he continued talking. "When I first saw you laying on the floor I feared the worst. Then when you couldn't feel your legs, I was so scared but I knew you would walk again and here you are."

"I thought it was the end for me to. When I couldn't move I was going to give up. You told me I would walk again so I decided to fight. And here I am, thanks for believing in me Joe. I love you."

"Love you too kid."

Jamie glared at Joe. "I'm not a kid Joe."

"You will always be a kid to me." Joe said as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.


End file.
